Lemons and Limes
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: Being a Night Watcher isn't easy, it involves plenty of stress, though I like to try and relieve it every chance I get. -Rena Yuri. Lemon. One-shot. RenaxLimexAmelia


**Shadic: So this is requested by Asian. Blah blah blah Rena x Lime. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Lemons and Limes_**

**_Not Expected_**

**_By ShadisticArchdevil_**

"So Lime, still haven't found that special someone yet, huh?"

A black and red haired man cloaked in black sipped on his tea lightly while leaning back on the couch. A girl dressed in green and black with green hair put her tea down.

"I'm waiting for the right one, you know…"

"Oh Raven, stop teasing the girl~"

An elven woman dressed in a revealing green outfit sipped her tea while leaning forward so as to speak to the others with them. Amongst them there was Raven, Lime, Rena, and a blonde-haired boy named Chung. There was also another woman dressed in white and green named Amelia. The five were enjoying their tea after a day at working with the village of Altera. Ever since Rena had chosen the path of Night Watcher, the Pongos would not stop working her. It was finally a day that she could enjoy, after all, any day with the Veteran Commander to her was good. She gently leaned against him and he obliged, letting his body loosen up. The Deadly Chaser smiled as he continued on with his tea and magazine.

"Sorry Amelia, you know you like to have fun after a tough day at work also"

"Yeah, being an assassin for Hamel isn't easy"

"Chung please, I bet it's extremely easy compared to our work"

He shrugged and continued drinking. Suddenly, a shout was heard from upstairs. Down came an IS snickering loudly and a flustered, topless, VP after him. He was holding her upper garment as he ran outside.

"ELSWORD! I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Aisha began to furiously teleport while still covering her bare chest. Raven smirked and Chung let out a small chuckle as the two continued the feud outside. Noses were drained of blood as they ran around the streets until eventually coming back into the house. Aisha tackled Elsword and took her bra back, revealing her chest while she put it on. Elsword's Hair Color liquid oozed out of his nose as she repeatedly smacked him. Before he fainted he had one thing to say.

"Totally…worth…it"

The Queen of Darkness arose and brushed herself off as the two other boys continued laughing.

"Hmph, you will not speak of such a thing to anyone."

"Question, how did he grab it off of your chest in the first place?"

"Er…."

She teleported away and everyone laughed but the Night Watcher, who was still stressing over her job. It was late evening, and the two NPCs had promised Rena a stress relieving session.

"Rena honey, you need to calm a bit, they'll be fine"

"Y-yeah, b-but"

"Shh, let's go upstairs, c'mon Amelia"

The three got up as Raven and Chung began to go out for their evening stroll. Lime was holding a green bag she had brought, presumably with all those girly things. But she and Amelia both knew what was really in it. As soon as they got into Rena's room, the door was locked by Amelia and Rena sat onto her bed. They both listened to Rena's rant on her job until Amelia interrupted.

"Forgive me, dear, but let's get to the stress-relieving, no?"

"-sigh- Okay"

They had a list of things planned. A complete mani-pedi, the usual girl things, but Lime had something else in mind. She grabbed Rena and led her into the bathroom, with Amelia following, presumably to wash off before the makeover. She turned on the water for the MASSIVE hot tub in Rena's bathroom. It could hold 5 people easily.

"Wait, why are we washing completely for just our hands and feet?"

"Rena, just trust me"

"O-okay"

The water had filled to the brim and Lime nodded to Amelia. Amelia knew exactly what was going to happen. She began to take off her light clothes, as did Lime, until eventually they were both in their green undergarments. Rena blushed profusely at the site and turned away.

"What are you guys doing?!"

"C'mon, the water's fine! We're just washing up! Take your clothes off!"

Rena sighed and stripped off her already skimpy outfit to reveal her dark green bra and panties. She turned to see Amelia and Lime each taking off each other's' undergarments seductively.

"Light Green, eh? But does it feel good?"

"Kyaaa~! Lime n-not there!"

"But you like it you dirty Grand Archer~"

"Mmm, but I'm sure Rena would like our 'special' treatment as well"

"Good idea~"

Rena blushed as the two walked towards her and licked her slender body in different places. Lime took the top half of the body and Amelia the bottom, each taking off her respective undergarment. Rena moaned lightly and tried her best to resist in her desires and the two others' lust.

"A-ah, I didn't know girls could make me feel good~~"

"Mmm, let's get in the nice, hot water, m'kay?"

They each slipped in after successfully discarding all of their clothing and they began to scrub each other's backs and fronts. Amelia's hand slipped on Rena's body and accidentally rubbed too low on her front body, causing Rena to moan loudly, only to be silenced by a chaste kiss on the lips by Lime. Rena instinctively grabbed Lime's chest, causing her to moan as their saliva seeped into one another's mouths. Amelia was still rubbing Rena but also herself, moaning in the process. Lime grabbed Amelia as she was still touching herself and the three began to rub one another, Lime to Amelia, Amelia to Rena, and Rena to Lime. They all moaned in near-unison and each began to caress their own breasts.

"A-ah~!"

"Ngh~ So good~!"

"More, please~!"

They all put their heads in a circle, and thanks to their slender heads, kissed each other and the three tongues had a battle to see who the dominant was. The water below Amelia turned white as she screamed in complete pleasure. Seeing the sight turned on the other two as they began to rub ferociously and Lime grabbing Amelia and shoving her into her massive breasts.

"Lick them Amelia! Lick them clean!"

"Y-yes, o-of course"

"Ngh, Lime, I'm going to come soon~!"

"Me too!"

They both moaned in ecstasy when the bathwater turn completely white, releasing so many inner fluids that Amelia dipped her head in to taste the sweet nectar of their bodies. She brought some up in her mouth and poured some into the others' mouths using her own. They all swallowed it and sighed in contentment.

"Well, how was that for stress- relief?"

"Mmm, makes me thirst for more"

"I think it'd be best to continue this in the bedroom."

They each got out of the tub and helped one another dry off. After successfully wiping themselves off, hair still wet, they headed onto Rena's beautifully leaf-shaped king sized bed. Rena lay down and spread herself over the bed for the two others to do as they pleased. Amelia went for Rena's breasts while Lime headed for her genitals. Amelia slowly caressed the two large melons with her delicate fingers, gently rubbing them in circles with Rena's moaning becoming progressively louder as time passed. Lime climbed on top of Rena next to Amelia with her breasts bouncing as well. She touched her own breasts moaning softly and began to insert one finger inside of Rena, slowly but surely pushing in and out, getting her finger wet in the process. Rena clenched her teeth and gripped the bed sheets tighter as the two dominant elves sped up their respective processes. Amelia bent over and slowly began to suck on Rena's hardened nipples.

"A-ah, Amelia yo-your to-touch~~~!"

"Mmm, you know you like it, Night Watcher~"

"You're a bit tight Rena-honey~"

Lime climbed off and headed for her green bag. Amelia began to play with the nipples with her tongue in her mouth while slowly caressing the other nipple with her left hand. After the two nipples were completely covered in Amelia's saliva, Amelia gently rubbed her nipples against Rena's, moaning a bit in the process. The two pairs began to circle one another and Amelia could feel hers becoming as stiff as rocks. Lime returned holding a triple ended Dildo.

"A-ah, such a thing exists?"

"Mhm~ I got it specially ordered for this~"

"I-it looks too big"

"You've handled Raven, honey, you can pretty much handle anything~"

"W-wait, you have seen his-"

"That's beside the point, c'mere~"

They all huddled in a triangle like formation. Rena was the first to have the massive toy pounded into her womanhood. It reached to the entrance of her womb, but stopped there. She moaned as her two counterparts had gripped each end of the toy and were thrusting. Eventually becoming drunk with lust, the two other classes let themselves become filled with this magical piece of plastic. They all began to bounce up and down, with their breasts dangling and following their movements. The three of them held their hands together and all exerted their fluids at the same time, not only soaking the toy, but the bed and each other's' entrances.

"Ngh…this feels too good to be true~"

"I know~"

"What now~"

A knock on the door was heard and a certain VC opened the door.

"Rena, are you guys oka-"

His jaw dropped as he saw the three naked woman blushing and drunk on their thirst for love. His eye twitched as he stood there, motionless and speechless. They got up and approached him.

"Mmm, why don't you join us~"

They stripped him of his clothing and the door closed once again.


End file.
